


What The Heart Wants.

by HauntedSecrets (Bubberd)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Glee - Freeform, Puckleberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubberd/pseuds/HauntedSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of PuckleBerry One Shots. Whatever is my muse the writing will happen. Ideas and comments are always welcome! So let me know what you all think. These are from last year. I kind of lost interest in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee. 
> 
> Authors Note: Prompt. Listening to David Archuleta's song 'To Be With You'
> 
> let me know what you think!

**To Be With You.**

Noah stared at the city skyline from his current position. Surrounded by music executives and producers, celebrating his recent success. He finally had made it, it took a while but now that he had it all, he should be happy right?

It didn't feel quite right, being here without her, he felt so incomplete.

Noah took a sip of his beer and wondered what she was doing right now. He imagined her smiling, eyes lit up under the lights. She was probably chatting up the thousandth person that could find her. He chuckled and set his bottle on the ledge. She always made time to talk. She never wanted to let anyone down. 

It was her thing.

It was her Job.

She had made that so clear.

He wasn't part of that category. 

" _This is my job Noah" Rachel pleaded, "With it comes responsibilities. You out of everyone should know that. Now I am sorry that I can't make it. My obligation-"_

" _Obligation!" Noah argued, "You are going to some froo froo dinner with a bunch of stuck up assholes who just want a picture with you. I would know Rachel, I have been to hundreds of them with you. Just this once, ONCE, could you think about someone other than yourself?"_

He let his eyes travel to the moon above him. The way the light was would be making her hair shimmer and her skin glow. There was no doubt in his mind how beautiful she would look.

God how he wished she was here, with him. There was no other place that was right.

After their fight howver he didn't know where things stood. The things he said, he didn't think it could be mended. 

" _Noah!-" She tried to reach for him but he stepped away, grabbing his jacket on his way to the door._

" _Don't Noah me Rachel, you have a wonderful time tonight at your party. Maybe one of those other men tonight can take you home, seeing as I am not up to par with your kind."_

" _That wasn't fair." She whispered. Noah saw the hurt in her eyes, though right then. He didn't care._

" _That's life babe" He slammed the door behind him on the way out._

Frustrated he set his drink next to him and closed his eyes to inhale the fresh air. When he opened them he saw a shooting star and couldn't help but smile.

Taking out his phone he sent a small message, hoping that faith still was giving him a chance.

***G*L*E*E***

Rachel tugged her shawl around her closer when she stepped onto the roof. As she shut the door behind her, the only noise to be found was the clicking of her heels toward the ledge. Making her way slowly she took in her surroundings. Looking for some sort of sign that this was right. Was she suppose to be somewhere else? Was he thinking about her?

She always thought about him.

Why would he even be thinking about her right now.

" _I couldn't get out of it Noah. You know how my manager is!" Rachel tried to hold it together. She could see how angry he was getting._

" _One night Rachel!" Noah yelled, "One fucking night I asked for you to support me."_

" _I do!" She expressed defeated, "I have always supported you, even when it was just me supporting us."_

" _I see, so I was just some charity case before all this?" Noah hissed, "Nice. Just what I have always wanted to hear."_

" _No Noah!I didn't mea-" She pleaded._

_It was already too late. He had slammed the door and left. Rachel brought her hands to her face and cried._

She imagined him right now, his soft voice serenading the crowd, telling stories of intimate times that got him to where he was. His laughter making everyone smile.

The moon shined above her and she wished she could be looking at eyes would be sparkling in the light, that person he becomes in his craft.

Noah Puckerman was the most wonderful man in Rachel's life. Thinking that they couldn't mend this wound, it devestated her. 

Rachel fought back a sob that wanted to escape, she wanted to find him, tell him how sorry she was. He meant the world to her. 

She looked at the skyline in front of her and smiled a bit at her city. Laughing she shook her head. This wasn't her city, this wasn't even her home. She knew where home was, and she wondered if he knew too.

She looked up and saw a small shooting star race across the sky and felt all the weight of the world slip away. There was one place she needed to be tonight. And it wasn't here.

Rachel left the roof and returned to the party, gave her apologies and goodbyes. If anyone had an issue, she didn't care. There was only one person Rachel Berry wanted to make happy, and he wasn't at this party. 

***G*L*E*E***

It was only when his drummer slapped him on the back that woke him out of his daze, "Let's go dude, people await."

Noah nodded and turned around. Only to freeze. It was her. She was here. She came to him. 

Rachel walked up to him slowly shaking her head, tears in her eyes, Noah brought her close. Raising his hand up slowly, he wiped the tears and pulled her into his embrace. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest.

He pulled back slightly, staring into those beautiful brown eyes. 

"Me too." He whispered. 

He leaned forward and gave her the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

There was no one else, they realized.

Not now, not ever.

They were it.

_~Fin~_


	2. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a picture floating on Tumblr with them saying Happy Hanukkah to each other that inspired this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee. 
> 
> Authors Note: Let me know what you think!

**Hanukkah.**

Rachel sat around the choir room and mentally went through a checklist of those that could have been giving her secret Hanukkah gifts these last 7 days.

It all started on Wednesday when she had gotten to school. Inside her locker was a small little bag, which contained some of her favorite body sprays. Along with a little card that read

_On Hanukkah, the first dark night, Light yourself a candle bright._

Every day after that she would receive a plethora of gifts with those little sayings. Not that she wasn't grateful. She probably had many admirers, but still. It was a little unnerving not knowing who they were coming from. Especially when no one seemed like a candidate.

Could it be Noah? She pondered. Glancing over she watched her fellow Jew slouched against one of the chairs, guitar in his hand playing whatever was flowing from his mind. Even though they had become great friends now as seniors, it didn't seem he fit the bill. All her gifts where made up and decorated. Someone had put time and investment into them. Noah Puckerman didn't have those traits.

Feeling her graze Noah looked over to her and smirked. Before blowing her a kiss. Rachel rolled her eyes and he laughed. Now she was certain.

It most definitely was NOT Noah Puckerman.

"Hey Rachel! Whats up?" She looked up to see Finn walking over to her.

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson had come a long way from their first meeting when she was still a freshman. After many secrets, and failed attempts at relationships, both of them have found a happy medium as friends. Sure they had history, but it didn't matter. Neither of them felt that push to make it work. They were happy as they were now.

"Hello Finn. I am just sitting here wondering who has been giving me Hanukkah gifts all week. It's not you is it?" She teased.

Finn laughed, "Rachel I didn't even know Hanukkah had started. Sorry."

She shrugged, "It's alright. Probably one of my many fans."

"You sure it's not Puck?" Finn said looking at his best friend. "I mean, isn't he all Jewish and stuff like you?"

Rachel had to laugh at Finn's expense.

"Yes, he is indeed all Jewish and stuff like me. Although I hardly believe Noah was spend the time and energy at making me have a Happy Hanukkah. Besides. I have received homemade cards from Noah. Vulgarity and perverseness reek from them. These however, deem very appropriate."

Finn continued to stare at other side of the room, "Yeah, not like Puck then?"

She shook her head before glancing at his direction. "Definitely not like Puck."

When the bell rung. Finn gave her a pat on the back before taking his stuff and leaving. Rachel let out a heavy sigh and began to retrieve her things. Grabbing her notebook some of the papers fell and she went to pick them up. Another hand also went to help and ended up grabbing the note card she had received earlier that day. Before she could snatch it away the smooth voice of one Noah Puckerman began to fill her ears.

" _At the last hour, upon lighting the last light, you shall receive the most special gift tonight."_ He let out a snort. "Nice Berry, gonna do the nasty on the last night of Hanukkah? Always a great gift. Is this card for me?" He asked waving it around.

Rachel grabbed it from his grasp and put it in her notebook.

"No Noah, that is NOT for you. It was in my locker today. I have been receiving these sort of things ALL week. School and home." She raised an eyebrow before meeting his eyes, "Would you have any idea who they are coming from."

Noah snorted, "As if I care about anyone at this damn school. Maybe it's Jew-fro. He always takes a major Jizz when you walk by. Probably from him."

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head, "Must you be SO revolting." She pondered, "I swear you do it at my expense only."

Noah took a step closer and Rachel could feel her personal bubble pop, " I can do other revolting things at your expense Berry. Especially if this secret card fellow doesn't show. How bout it?"

Rolling her eyes she walked passed the hormonal teenager. 

"It was just a suggestion Berry!" She could hear as she walked out of the room.

***G*L*E*E***

The last night of Hanukkah always made her sad. She loved coming home from school to see her fathers working on their wonderful Kosher dinner. After, they would like the last candle and she would quietly sing her favorite songs in Hebrew before heading out to the late temple service. No worries, no care, just them. Tonight she was just not in the mood. She gave her parents a quick goodbye and left temple early. They understood and bid her farewell.

As she pulled her car into the driveway she squinted through the windshield and could barely make out a person sitting on her steps through the light falling snow. Glancing at the clock it read 11:38pm. Her mystery sender was at her house...or it was a serial killer. Probably both with her luck. Now she was debating leaving early and maybe staying till midnight at temple with her father might have been a better idea. Grabbing her bag she got the pepper spray out and hid it in her hand.

She walked slowly toward her door and the figure stood up. She braced herself and was ready to spray when the voice stopped her.

"Berry, put the pepper spray down."

Noah Puckerman. Noah. Puck. Him? Puck? Seriously.

"You sent me those gifts..." She started, "but, I thought?"

Noah smiled, "You seriously thought I wouldn't pull this off? Babe I'm a fucking ninja. Although I was a little worried when I sent Finn over to check on ya. Thought he was gonna spill the beans."

She shook her head confused, "Finn knew?"

Noah snorted, "Shit, everyone knew. Cept you. Which is why I was able to pull it off so well."

She was speechless, actually speechless. Finally gathering the proper words she asked, "But...why?"

"Don't make me explain the mechanics. You know why, I don't want to play these games anymore."

He walked up to her and handed her a velvet box with a boy on it.

"For you. It's always been you." He whispered.

Rachel took the box from his hand and slowly undid the bow. Opening the contents she thought her heart was going to burst. Inside was a beautiful broach, a gold star, the most elegant one she had ever seen.

She was stunned, "Noah..."

"It's silly, I know," He replied lamely, "But you have this thing about gold stars so I-"

"No!" She stammered, "It's lovely. Thank you."

He smiled. She looked up and caught her gaze shaking her head.

"Noah...I just-"

He shrugged, "You like gold stars, and old fashioned gifts. I like you so it just seemed right. Don't make a big deal."

Rachel laughed and launched herself at Noah taking him by surprise, she wrapped her around around him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Noah...I feel so bad." She said pulling away, though Noah kept his arms around her.

"Why is that babe?" He asked brushing some snow off of her face.

"I have no gift for you, to show you how much-"

Before she could finish he caught her in a kiss. Smiling he pulled away, satisfied that she felt the same.

"You're my gift babe. One that counts at least."

Rachel could only smile. She leaned forward tucked herself in his chest for warmth and closed her eyes.

"Happy Hanukkah Noah." She whispered.

It was a Happy Hanukkah indeed.

_~Fin~_

_  
_


	3. Get Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This One Shot is taken from a Prompt by missmartinicat. Basically Rachel needs to get over Finn after the breakup. Puck is gonna help her. In his own Puck way though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee.
> 
> Authors Note: Let me know what you think!

**Get Over It.**

Rachel sat at the piano in the auditorium with little care. Her mind could not function at all it seemed lately. Finn still would refuse to speak to her and Noah...well, he had started this fascination with her that would not go away. All the time he just stared at her like some piece of meat and it was getting ridicules. It did not matter where either, in class, in Glee, in temple. She didn't know what his game was or what he had up his sleeve but she was sure of one thing. She didn't want to know.

Sighing she closed the piano knowing nothing with get done when his voice filled the empty air.

"Sup Berry?" Puck questioned from her left. Rachel looked over to see him leaning against the walls, arms crossed.

"How...How did you know I was here?" Rachel panicked and stood up.

"Seriously?" He laughed, " You have been in here every day for the past 2 weeks."

She began to shove her sheet music into her bag. "The fact that you know that is really disconcerting!" Stopping she looked up at him, "Are you following me?"

"Are you over Finn yet?" He spit out, suddenly defensive.

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head, "What I choose to feel for Finn is none of your business."

"Not true babe, it is all my business." He pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked toward her. He looked like a predator hunting his prey. He backed her up against the piano.

"Noah, what on Earth are you-" It was too late he had already backed her up against the piano and kissed her. Hard. Giving her no room to back down.

Rachel was caught off guard, none of their previous kisses felt like this. He was kissing her like he knew how she would respond. She drew him closer so that there was practically nothing between them. The kiss grew deeper as he ran his down her sides just to barely linger. She protested as she felt him break away from her lips. Only to be indulged from the sensation of him trailing kisses down her neck. Rachel let out an involuntary moan. Puck smiled and brought his lips up to her ear.

"No you need to listen." He whispered. "Now I have been patient, I've waited weeks to get a taste of you again. Now that you have had time to get over that sob story it's time I made my move for the whole package."

Suddenly he felt tiny hands shove his body away. For a miniature person she sure had some ump to her when she wanted.

"Is that is?" She screamed furious. "You just want to sleep with me?"

"Come on, Babe." Noah beamed, "I'm the Puckasaurus. What did you think I wanted?"

Rachel grabbed her bag and began to attack him like he was some demon.

"You...insufferable...asshole" She screamed as she kept hitting him. Puck tried to grab her bag but every hit was unexpected and he couldn't find a good place to lower his shield that currently were his hands. When all hope seemed loss she stopped and backed up away.

"I'm not some game Noah Puckerman." Rachel said defiantly. "I won't stand here and be played. And I certainly wont be sleeping with you anytime soon."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You seemed pretty hot and bothered just a few minutes ago."

"I guess we are allowed to be at fault now and again." She snapped, "Mine was thinking you were here under honest intentions."

She began to walk away but Puck grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hey I am always honest when I want to sleep with someone."

"Ugh!" She spit out in frustration, "You don't get it!"

"Get what!" He asked confused.

She shook free of his grasp. Not wanting any part of her being touched by him.

"I was wrong to believe you had honorable intentions in here. Other than me being some conquest to seduce and throw away."

"Who said anything about throwing you away?" He asked confused, "I want to be with you Rachel."

"You want to sleep with me." She corrected, "There is a difference between girls like Santana and girls like me Noah Puckerman." 

"You think I don't know that." He firmly pulled her up against his body, "I know all types of girls Rachel."

"You have been with enough to know I bet." She hissed.

She watched his eyes get darker before he leaned in closer to speak.

"Thing is Berry." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, "I don't give a fuck about the other girls anymore. Why do you do you think I have been practically stalking you these last couple weeks. Why I have been refusing grade A blow jobs from some of the best mouths in Ohio just to stare at your fine ass."

"Your mouth is repulsive Noah." Rachel said with disgust, breaking eye contact.

Puck smirked. "I can think of ten other things my mouth can do, none of them you would find repulsive."

Rachel tried to get free but his hold just got tighter, "Your methods of seduction are a class act Puckerman."

"I am the master of seduction Berry. You just need to get over that Douche before I do something we both want."

He took her mouth to his again. Rachel couldn't help it, the desire for him was too much to ignore and she accepted him. Before she could take more he broke off and walked away from her. She could only stare at the empty stage in front of her as his voice drifted away.

"I'm not going to wait much longer."

***G*L*E*E***

Rachel sat on her couch with cell phone in hand. She had texted Puck about 30 minutes ago asking him to come over and talk. She needed to clear whatever was going on between then once and for all.

The doorbell rang breaking thought and Rachel walked over to answer the door. Noah stood there with that dumb smirk.

She stepped aside and gestured for him to come inside. She shut the door and walked into her living room with him following. She stopped in the middle of the living room turning to face him.

"I asked you over here because we need to discuss some things before things go further."

"Honestly babe," Puck said sitting on the edge of the couch. "There is only one thing I need for you to do and that is-"

"NO!" She shriek. Taking Puck by surprise.

Frustrated she put her hands to her face and clenched them into fist, "No Noah, you don't get to talk, to move, do anything really until I say this."

She waited for the silence from him to begin.

"I was hurt Noah, when Finn broke up with me. I looked for every single excuse in the book to blame him for shattering my heart into pieces. I thought, just once things would work out and that I would be happy. I was wrong."

She could feel the tears threatening to spill but kept herself at ease.

"I was dumb Noah. I was dumb to make out with you when I was with Finn knowing it was going to ruin my relationship with him. I did it anyway. You know why?"

He shrugged, uninterested. "Enlighten me Berry."

"Because it's you Noah. It's always been you and I can't get over that. It frustrates me because I can't think when I am around you. I thought maybe if Finn forgave me and took me back then it would be easier then watching you all the time knowing I couldn't be with you."

Noah sighed and got off the couch and walked over to stand in front of Rachel, "Why can't we be together Berry, I'd like to know if that is alright?"

She looked up at him with tears, all barriers down.

"Because I know you Noah, and I know Puck. I won't allow myself to be one of those girls you just throw away. I'd rather be single and alone then one of those girls."

He wiped a tear that fell down her cheek and just smiled.

"You're idiot Berry." She frowned he continued, "But your my idiot. So it's ok for you to not trust me yet. That's my job to prove it to you." He pulled her into a hug. "We can make this relationship work. You and I, so suck it up. I'm not gonna baby you, we are gonna fight like cats and dogs and probably say a lot of mean shit to each other but its ok. I'll be an asshole but we can work through it just like I can work through your crazy."

Rachel laughed and laid her head on Noah's chest. Slowly sneaking her arms around his waist.

"You really think we can do this?" She whispered.

Noah nodding, "Hell yeah babe. We are gonna rock the shit out of it."

She smacked his chest, "Really Noah? Must you curse all the time."

Noah smirked, "Yes Mam, you think its sexy."

Rachel glanced up to stare into his wonderful eyes, "There are other things about you I think are sexy. Your vulgarity is not one of them however."

Without a thought he attacked his mouth was on hers in one instant taking Rachel by surprise. She moaned when she felt the familiar fire burning again and couldn't pull away. After what seemed like hours she sighed and managed to gain back thought and stopped the kiss.

"Noah," She whispered against his lips, "My dads wont be home till late. Big company party."

Noah grabbed her at the knees and lifted her effortlessly in his arms. Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Noah! This is ridicules, put me down this instant!" She laughed. 

"No way babe! I am gonna drag you upstairs and show you the benefits of dating me." He started to walk toward the stairs. 

"Whats that? Satisfaction of knowing I'll always be smarter than you?"

He growled starting the climb up, "I'm gonna put that mouth to good use soon if you don't keep quiet. Rumor has it you have no gag reflex."

She kissed his cheek, " Maybe one day you'll find out."

Noah grinned as they walked to her room. Oh yeah.

**He was totally getting some action tonight.**

_~Fin~_


	4. Concerning Daughters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy some daddy!Puck now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee.
> 
> Authors Note: Let me know what you think!

**Concerning Daughters.**

His daughter must htink of him as an idiot if she didn't realize he knew she had been sneaking out. He made a career of sneaking out of the house.

He was smarter than her though. Why did she think she got the new iphone from her parents.

The straight A's? Nope. Her ballad at Regional that won their Championship? Hell no.

Shit had a fucking tracking unit in it.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his daughter. He did. Completely. It was just everyone else he didn't trust. His daughter was 17 years old and had started dating. It was those fuckheads he didn't trust. You know..those horny teenagers that just want to get in your pants and never talk to you again.

The Noah Puckermans of her day and age.

Rachel made fun of him constantly for it. Constantly reminding him that their daughter was an intelligent woman and would never put herself in a situation she could not handle. He always gave her that million dollar smirk and reminded her that she was an intelligent girl. Which didn't stop her from sneaking him in her house their whole senior year.

Let's just say it wasn't just for studying.

So when Puck checked the house before heading back to bed, he passed his daughters room.

She had gone to sleep after dinner claiming she wasn't feeling well and needed sleep.

Hand on the handle he twisted to open. Finding it locked. Rolling his eyes he walked over to the plant in the hallway and reached into the pot. Dragging his hand out he pulled out the hide a key he had made for cases like this. Opening the door he pushed it slowly to get a look inside the room.

Bed Empty and Window Open.

Gotta be fucking kidding me.

Fastest Flu Ever.

Walking over to her desk he opened the laptop and brought up the search engine for his work. Being a police officer had some perks. Like bugging peoples phones who lie. When the tracker site popped up he typed in the code to see where she was. That's when shit got intense.

She was about 5 miles outside of town

At the top of a very familiar mountain.

Great place for sightseeing.

Great photo spot.

Also a great place to hook up.

"She is going to kill you" A voice said from the doorway. Puck didn't bother to turn his head.

"She is at Rutgers Point." He grunted.

"Lots of people go to Rutgers Point" The voice pointed out.

"I know." He smiled, then turned to look at his gorgeous wife. "We were some of them"

She nodded and yawned. "We went last week."

Puck lost all the color in his face, "I swear to god if she there doing the shit we did last week imma-"

"Noah." Rachel said walking into the room. She stopped behind Noah draped her arms down his front. Resting her cheek against his. "You know better. We can trust her."

"You're dads trusted you." He said gruffly.

"I am choosing to trust my daughter. Besides," She placed a kiss on his cheek. "She is still a virgin, so if she wants to sneak out to make out with some puck-head that is fine with me."

Rachel kissed the top of is head before walking away. Puck turned and grabbed her yanking her back into his lap.

"I guess it runs in her genes to make out with losers." He whispered. Rachel smiled and shrugged.

"Can't be smart all the time." Rachel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up much to his dismay.

"Now I need to go. There is a 4 year old who I swear is the most stubborn child on the face of the planet. Midnight and still awake. I guess it runs in his genes to be a night owl."

Noah, Turning back to the computer closed it before calling out to Rachel.

"You know I am heading out there." He called. Rachel turned to face him one last time in the doorway.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Just don't use the cop car. Give her some dignity."

Puck grunted, "No promises."

Rachel laughed and walked back to their sons room.

***G*L*E*E***

20 minutes later Puck was pulling up to the very familiar spot at the top of the hill. Grabbing his hat, coat and flashlight he stepped out of the truck and began walking around. There was only one car parked and he pushed all thoughts aside and walked over. Sure he was kick the shit out of whoever was in the car. He just needed to catch them first.

Walking up he turned on the flashlight he shined it in expecting the worst...only to find the car empty.

"What the fuck?" Puck frowned and looked around. What type of shit was this? Where the fuck was she. Turning around he could see two people sitting on top of a table near the lookout point. Storming over he flashed the light over to them.

"Maria!" He screamed. Watching as the teenagers jump off the table and turned to face him. Puck smirked and shined the light on them. Instantly frowning at the site of mascara running down his little girls face. He began in a beeline toward the young man with her.

Maria looked at her father and saw where he was heading and started to run towards him to block his way. She was not fast enough.

"DID YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He screamed as he grabbed the kids collar and pulled him straight up.

Maria ran over to him.

"Dad!" She pleaded, "LEAVE ZACK ALONE! He didn't do anything!"

"Mr. Pucker-" Zack could only hope he was released cause he could not take on this guy.

"You can shut your fucking mouth right now punk. It's Officer Puckerman." Puck sneered.

Maria could feel the tears threatening again, "Daddy! Please! LET HIM GO!"

Puck saw the anguish Maria had, so against his better judgment he threw the kid backwards on his feet.

"Look sir-Officer." Zack said stepping forward again, arms raised. Kind of nervous at the father in front of him with a flashlight.

"What did I just fucking say kid!" Noah warned. 

"Shut my fucking mouth." Zack smirked, " Got it." He put his arms down. Maria shook her head in apology and stepped toward her father.

"Look Dad! We weren't doing anything!" She looked back at the boy in question, "Zack was just keeping me company."

"You really expect me to believe that. Give me some credit Maria, I'm a cop." He hissed. 

"Figured that by the hat." Zack quipped.

Walking up to the man he looked him up and down, "Give me a reason kid, do it. I'd love to drag your ass down to the station."

Zack smiled and looked at Maria before pointing to her father, "You know he gave me a ticket for littering last week."

Puck took a step when Maria shoved him back, "Stop it dad! I want to go home." She begged, "Lets go. Ignore the neanderthal. Just take me back home...please" She pleaded. 

Before Puck could answer the kid spoke again.

"Look man. You want to beat the shit outta someone you should go find Tyler-"

"ZACK!" Maria screamed and turned toward him in horror. "Shut the fuck up."

Zack frowned, "You shitting me Maria? Fucker tried to get fresh with you-"

"The FUCK did you say?" Puck burst out.

"It's nothing dad!" Maria said wiping her eyes, "Nothing happened!"

Zack rolled his eyes and brought out a cigarette. "Nothing?" He laughed and lit up, "You should probably tell you dad about the whole you telling him no and he didn't stop part."

Puck was literally about to explode. "MARIA!"

"UGH!" Maria yelled. Grabbing her jacket from the table she shoved her way past the two of them and walked toward her fathers truck.

Puck glanced at the man in front of him. Zack shrugged while taking a drag from his cigg.

"You beat the shit out of that punk Tyler didn't you." Puck asked raising his eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you?" Zack flicked some of the ashes. He looked back at Maria who glared at him before facing away from his direction to ignore him. "Shit doesn't fly. She deserves better."

Puck smirked and grabbed the kids cigarette and tossed it to the ground before stepping on it.

"She hates smokers." Puck commented walking away to head toward his truck.

"You know that's littering!" Zack yelled. Puck shrugged and kept walking.

Unlocking the door Maria jumped in the truck. Puck got into the drivers seat but didn't put the keys in the ignition. He didn't want to have this conversation. He watched as Maria started to tell him about what happened.

"We were having a party up here. Bunch of us. Tyler and I went back to his car, seemed harmless. I thought he was cute so why not. He has always been a decent guy. So...We made out, he wanted to go further and locked the door."

Puck cringed and closed his eyes. Maria continued speaking. "I tried to leave and he got kind of aggressive." She could see her father gripping the steering wheel. His knuckles were turning white.

"I must have yelled for him to stop. Then I guess someone must have saw cause next thing I know. Window gets busted, unlocked and Tyler is dragged to the ground with Zack pummeling him. And...that's it. Everyone left. Zack stayed with me. If you hadn't showed, he would have given me a ride. But-"

She handed him the phone, "I'm not dumb. I don't appreciate it."

He smirked a little and took the phone, "You've been sneaking out. What was I suppose to do?"

"Trust me!," She stressed, "Let me be a teenager! You probably were way worse than I was."

She had that right, "Times have changed Maria." He told her with his face suddenly gone cold.

"I can handle things, I'm not a child!" She fumed. 

"You're my child." Noah informed, "End of story."

Maria scoffed, "Oh pulling rank. I'm 17 dad. I know how to take care of myself.

"Yeah look where that's has gotten you?"

"Nothing happened!." She laughed.

"BUT SOMETHING COULD HAVE MARIA! THAT'S THE POINT!" He screamed at her. She was speechless. He had never raised her voice to her.

"Do you know how terrifying that is?" He whispered. Shaking his head he got his keys and started up the truck.

Silent all the way down the mountain Maria spoke up again at one of the stoplights.

"Dad...I'm sorry."

"Look. I trust you. I just am fucking terrified of all the horrible things that can go wrong ok? I'm doing the best, along with your mother to raise you and your siblings. There is no guidebook for this shit. You have to learn to go with the flow."

Maria laughed and squeezed his arm.

"Well you have been fine, if you needed some encouragement. I think I've turned out alright. Can't say the same for the other two Puckerman Spawns."

Puck smiled and ruffled his daughters hair. She laughed and grabbed his hand to push it away. Reaching out she grabbed his hat and took it off. Noah smiled and continued on the way to their house.

"Nice hat.  _Officer Puckerman_." She added imitating his voice.

"Liked that huh?" He snatched it back, "Least I didn't show up in the my cop car. And I don't sound like that. I sound badass."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Psh If you say so...Um Dad...?"

"Yes Sunshine?"

"Dad the name. Stop. Seriously though...What do you think about Zack?"

Puck pondered a second before looking at his daughter, "I think if he wants to ask you out he has to get my permission first."

"What..dad." Maria sat up straight shaking her head, "No. I don't like him. No way." She laughed, "Me and Zack? No-"

"Good." They pulled up to their house. "Cause you are grounded for 2 weeks anyway."

"DAD!" Maria squeaked while unbuckling her seat belt.

Puck shrugged. "Not like you have any dates anytime soon. So should be a fast 2 weeks."

Maria frowned and jumped out of the truck.

"You know, sometimes you can be a real jerk."

Puck laughed, "It's one of my endearing qualities. Just ask your mother."

He draped his arm over her shoulder and gave her an affectionate kiss on her head. Unlocking the door they walked inside the house.

Maria took off her jacket and bolted up the stairs. When she got to the top she pause and then ran back down. Puck was taking off his hat when his daughter launched herself and gave him a give on the cheek before hugging him.

"Thank you Dad."

Then in a blink she was already up the stairs to her room. Puck couldn't help but smile before heading up the stairs. Yawning , he owned the door and walked into this room. Kicking off his shoes, jeans and shirt he slid into bed next to Rachel.

Life was good.

_~Fin~_


	5. Coming Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Army!Puck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee.
> 
> Authors Note: Let me know what you think!

**Coming Home.**

She hung up the phone and stared straight ahead. The words she had heard repeating in her mind. This changed every thing.

Taking a deep breath she sat down at the coffee table clutching the device to her chest. The other hand resting protectively over her swollen belly.

She had to remember to breathe.

The door to her house began to unlock, she knew the visitor walking inside. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be around people at this exact moment.

Kurt walked in with a load of bags and dumped them on the floor, Blaine following.

"So I was thinking maybe cream for the room, seeing that we don't know if we are having a mini diva or mini Puck. Maybe a soft peach could be safe if we -…..Rachel?"

She shook her head and began to cry. Kurt looked to Blaine for a split second before running over to his distressed friend.

"Rachel, sweetie was is it?" He gently took the phone from her hands and laid it on the table. "Is it the baby? Sweetheart what happened?"

She shook her head and looked up at her friend.

"No-…Noah." She cleared her throat. "Noah…he's coming home. Kurt. Oh god, Noah is coming home." She collapsed into tears.

Blaine walked to the kitchen and began to fill up a glass of water.

"Isn't that great? Sweetie what is the problem?" He asked setting the cup down in front of her.

"He doesn't know!" She whispered, "I couldn't tell him about the baby."

"Darling," Kurt smiled, "Is that what you are worried about? He is going to be upset because you guys are going to have a baby? Oh Sweetheart."

"We never talked about it Kurt. It was never in the plan. When we got married before he deployed we agreed that we would wait."

"It's a little late now don't you think? This baby is going to be here in less than 2 months."

"I know! What if he hates me! What if he leaves me because we are not ready! We have only been married for 12 months!"

"Rachel, you and Puck have been together for almost 6 years. Plus you have known each other your whole lives!"

Frustrated she got up from the table and began to pace back and forth.

"That's not the point! It's just..." She stomped her foot to the ground. "It's just not fair! He leaves for months. No phone calls, emails, god even PFC families have contact with their loved ones for the most part. Before today, the last time I spoke to Noah was the morning he left."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Puck isn't some private serving his first tour Rachel. You know the Rangers don't have contact 99 percent of the time on their missions! It's why they are considered special forces. Besides by condition you are in now there wasn't much talking going on that night."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Kurt, I swear!"

He smiled and raised his hands in defeat knowing what arguing with a pregnant woman would get you. Rachel let out a sob, defeated. 

"I just…I miss him so much! I know he loves his job. I have always supported him, especially knowing he is out there defending this country, I just-" Rachel clutched the couch suddenly.

"Rachel?" Blaine asked cautiously. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"It's nothing, just a small cause of- AHHH" She hunched in pain. Kurt was at her side in seconds.

"Blaine call the Post hospital, let them know Rachel Puckerman is on her way in."

Blaine nodded and got out his cell phone. Kurt was already leading her out the door before there were any objections. Rachel was in too much pain to have any.

All she was worried about was the baby.

***G*L*E*E***

She had been released from the hospital after a day. Her doctor said that it was common in late term pregnancies to experience Braxton hicks. Especially if there was a case of stress upon the mother.

She was given strict orders for bed rest.

Laying down she thought about all the recent events. The scare put her thoughts into perspective. She was abosolutely thrilled to be having Noah's baby. All that she wanted now was her Husband home, hoping he would be happy too.

The front door suddenly slammed shut downstairs. Rachel slowly hoisted herself up against the headboard. Ears searching.

"Rachel!" His voice boomed throughout the house. She couldn't believe her ears. He was home.

Hearing his bounding steps up the stairs she braced for his entrance.

Noah rushed through the door, instantly at her bedside. He brought his hands to her face checking for any signs of injury.

"God Rachel-" He could hear the ache in his voice, "What the hell! I get off the plane and Kurt is there! Telling me you were resting because you had been in the hospital!"

"Noah-" She started. 

He wouldn;t stop talking, "Even after I threaten him, still wouldn't tell me a god damn thing. Just drops me off with that stupid smirk-"

"Noah…" Her heart was beating so fast.

"Rachel. God. Rachel, baby…" He kissed her. 

Rachel smiled pulling away, she rested her palm on his cheek. Eyes not leaving the man in front of her.

"I'm fine. Noah, really. I am. I just had a case of Braxton Hicks."

Rachel would've laughed at his confused face at any other moment.

"Braxton..what. But you only have those" Then his eyes shifted to her stomach. Noah jumped back off the bed.

"Holy Shit! Rachel!" He yelled, "You're pregnant!"

She nodded, smiling as the tears flowed.

"I tried to tell you, but I had no way of contacting you. I know we didn't talk about it, but Noah I am SO happy. We are going to have a baby and I just want us to-"

He stopped her mouth with a kiss, the memory of their bodies awakened. She ached for him. 

"Rachel." He whispered pulling away. "This is the best news I could come home too."

"Oh Noah…" He pulled her into his arms, careful to her delicate state.

She was crying, laughing, hardly able to breathe because he was holding her so protectively.

"So you're ok right?" He whispered, "The Braxton shit were just a scare?"

"Braxton Hicks Noah. But yes," She continued, breathing in his scent. Still not believing he was here, in their bed with her.

"She's Perfect. We're perfect."

He pulled back and searched her eyes for confirmation. She nodded, fresh tears flowing.

"We are having a baby girl Noah."

For the first time in his life Noah Puckerman was speechless. There were no words that can describe his feeling right now.

"You are truly amazing Mrs. Puckerman."

"You are not so bad yourself soldier, welcome home."

**All he could do was smile.**

_~Fin_ ~


End file.
